


When it all goes down hill

by bboscar10



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboscar10/pseuds/bboscar10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is tony, well we all know that but what happens when the resident archer starts to notice a drastic change in tony that no one can explain? He’s been dumped by pepper because of his life threatening job but this is months after. What could possible make him this way? And why now of all times? AU post-avengers but pre-iron man 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	When it all goes down hill

**Author's Note:**

> this is a massive work in progess i've been meaning to put out. i hope you all enjoy this stark :) really short to begin with but i promise it will get longer chapters and things will get going more :) enjoy!

Clint does one more sweep across the room only to find Steve still intently watching some history show and Bruce trying and consequently failing to stay awake after agreeing to watch T.V with Steve. Bad choice Banner never, ever agree to watch history shows with Steve. That man will watch for hours and hours and you can never get away, every time you try Steve shoots you those puppy dog eyes that somehow makes you agree to whatever it is that he wants and Bruce being the man he is, will stay with Steve.  
Out of the living room Natasha moves in the kitchen pulling something out of the oven. Clint watches eyes wide as she places a pan on top of the oven to cool. The distinct brown with black dotting them was easily seen from where Clint perched. Tasha quickly scans the room seeing nothing threatening she lets her shoulders relax and walks away towards the bathroom thinking her cookies are safe. A smile crept onto his face, she should know better than to leave her cookies unattended after last time. Clint uses whatever time hr have before she comes back to scoot farther into the air vent that Hes been crouching in for most of the day and makes his way to the kitchen through the air ducts, dropping down onto the island counter he sits sliding his feet onto the floor so he could walk to the oven. When he reach the oven he peers down at the god of all foods. His smile only broadens as he snatch one cookie and starts munching on it. After some time he loses himself in eating as many cookies as hr can, right before he takes a bite of the last cookie a scream echos though the room “Barton!” Clint whips around eyes wide mouth still hanging open as Natasha comes storming in all anger and fire. “Shit!” with all the years of training and even more years at the circus allowed him to catapult himself onto the counter than straight up the air duct closing it behind him before Natasha could get to him. “Clint get your ass back down here you owe me a batch of cookies!”   
Laughing now that he knew he was safe he responded “never!” and kept scurrying in the ducts till he ended up in a part he wasn't familiar with. Slowing he looked down through the first vent he found. “damn I found Starks lab” Clint muttered to himself as he watched Tony Stark tinker with one of his bots. It was weird seeing him actually doing it. But something seemed off. Clint couldn't put his finger on it but he seemed almost feverish about what he was doing. His eyes darting around every few minutes. He seemed on edge, a state he’s never seen him in before.   
“JARVIS set music to max, revoke all access to the lab. We’re going dark” tony's voice echoed up to the vent where Clint was crouched. JARVIS's voice seem bellowed over the music.   
"as you wish Sir" the glass to his lab darkened and the shops lighting itself went down a few notches.   
"alright JARVIS time to pull out everything we got on Pepper Potts"   
"Would you like the files containing her collection of shoes to be displayed as well Sir"  
"Don't get sassy with me JARVIS i mean everything"  
"displaying now Sir" the room light up with holograms of files after files. video begun playing and pictures moved across the room. Clint was in shock of the amount of information splayed out in the room. tony's eyes became feverish as it scanned the room in a speed only the genius could accomplish. Clint could tell he was looking for something but for what he wasn't sure.   
"JARVIS status report on where the avengers are in the tower" Tony asked flippantly not knowing the panic that Clint was in at hearing that.   
"shit i gotta run" Clint tried scurrying as fast as he could backwards towards where he came hoping it was quick enough that JARVIS wouldn't give him away. the last thing Clint heard was JARVIS answering tony's question.   
"Sir it seems that all but one avenger is watching a movie in the rec room Sir Barton is exploring the vents" Tony stopped what he was doing than and looked up to the vents.  
"remind me to cut these vents off from the rest of the system"  
"of course Sir"


End file.
